Second first date
by delilah-marie
Summary: A one shot about Clare and Eli's first date of their renewed relationship.


Authors note: So the story for this idea has been in my head forever, but every time I try to right it, I don't like the way it sounds or doesn't fit the storyline for Degrassi anymore. Now that Clare and Eli are back together in the show though I will finish it. Everything is from Clare's point of view. I might also write the story from Eli's point of view later, but I haven't decided yet. Also my version of their first date of their renewed relationship.

I was sitting at the desk in my room working on homework when I heard the messenger on my computer go off. It was an IM from none other than Eli Goldsworthy. We had decided to give our relationship another chance after kissing at the Frostival last semester. The only thing was that we have both been so busy that we haven't got to go on our first date of our renewed relationship.

Eli-Gold49: Hey there Clare. What are you up to?

Clare-e23: Just working on homework.

Eli-Gold49: On a Friday night?

Clare-e23: Yes. Why? do you have a problem with that?

Eli-Gold49: No, no. It's just that most kids don't even think about their homework on a Friday night.

Clare-e23: Well sorry that I like to start my homework Friday night so that I don't have to stay up late Sunday night stressing because I don't have any of my homework done.

Eli-Gold49: Fair enough, but we still haven't gone on our first date of our renewed relationship. L

Clare-e23: I know Eli, but I have homework. L

Eli-Gold49: Well what if you do your homework tomorrow? That way we can go on our date tonight and you would still have all day tomorrow to work on your homework! That's plenty of time right?

Clare-e23: I don't know Eli. I kind of want to finish tonight. :/

Eli-Gold49: Meet me in 10mins or I am kidnapping you.

Clare-e23: You wouldn't really do that.

Eli-Gold49: Do you want to chance that? :P

I could picture it now Eli knocking on the door, my mom or Glen answering it, then Eli marching up to my room, dragging me out of the house and taking me to where ever he was planning on taking me.

Clare-e23: Fine I'll be out soon.

Eli-Gold49: Good. J I'll meet you around the corner from your house, if you're not out in 10 I am coming to get you.

I rolled my eyes and shut down my computer, hopped off the chair at my desk, and went into the bathroom to brush my hair, reapply eyeliner, and put on a little bit of lip gloss. I step back a little, look in the mirror, and make sure I look ok. Then I go downstairs and to the front door. I am just about out when I hear my mothers voice behind me.

"Where do you think you are going Clare?"

"I was…uh just going over to Ali's for a little bit." I didn't want to tell my mom the truth because I was afraid she wouldn't want me out with a boy so late, not to mention I haven't told her that Eli and I are dating again and who knows how she will react to that considering all that we have been through.

"Alright, but don't be out too late."

"Alright I won't." Thank goodness I was able to get away with that one. For a moment there I thought she was going to tell me I couldn't go. Anyway I rush out the door before she has time to change her mind. As I turn the corner of my house I see Eli leaning against the lamp post. I rush over and hug him.

"One second later and I would have had to kidnap you." He says jokingly to me.

"Yeah, Yeah" I say back. "So where exactly are we going?" I ask curiously as he takes my hand and we start walking.

"It's a surprise!"

"You have no clue do you?" I ask with a raise in my eyebrow.

"Nope, but I figured we could just walk around until we found something interesting."

"Well ok. As long as I am with you I don't care what we do." As we walked around we talked about all sorts of things. He asked how things were between Jake and I and I said they were good. As soon as I was able to get over the fact that we were no longer dating, I realized it was actually pretty cool to have him as a brother. Eli said he couldn't imagine, he thought it would be really awkward, It was actually really nice though. We came to a park and Eli lead me into it. I could hear sprinklers in the distance watering the dry grass. We walked along the path and continued talking about stuff. We talked about Adam. I hadn't seen him in a while either because he was busy working on the play. Eli said that they were having a lot of fun working on it together and that Adam was working really hard. After a while our chatter stops and we walk in silence, it's a nice silence though not awkward. I start to get lost in thought about how nice it is to have Eli back in my life and how much I actually missed him. The next thing I know Eli gives me a little push and I am getting wet from the sprinklers.

"You didn't." I say mouth gaped open and shocked.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" He asks as he starts to run. I soon catch up to him though and pull him into the sprinklers as well. We start to play around, chasing each other and giving each other little pushes into the sprinkler water. He then catches me, turns me around, pulls me close to him, and kisses me. It's a nice passionate kiss that lasts a while. When he releases me we stare into each others eyes and smile. He then takes my hand and we start to walk again.

"So should I take you back home now? I hate to leave you, but your clothes are all wet and it's a little cold, I don't want you to get sick. Maybe you could just go home and change and we can go out again?" He asks.

"Oh no. I'm all wet. I can't go home like this. If my mom sees me she's going to ask why I'm all wet. I told her I was going over to Ali's because I was afraid of how she would react to me going out with you."

"Well, What if you go home with me for a little bit. We could dry your clothes and maybe watch a movie while we wait? I could take you home after your clothes are dry?"

"Yeah ok. I guess that's my best option." So we start to walk in the direction of his house. When we get there his parents are out for the night. We go to his room and he pulls out a shirt and pair of boxers and throws them at me.

"What are these for?" I ask a little nervous.

"Well, I was thinking that you might want something to wear while your clothes are drying, but if you'd rather go naked I won't argue."

"No that's ok. I'll wear these!" I know he is teasing, but I can still feel the blush risking to my cheeks.

"Haha. That's what I thought. Bathrooms down the hall and to the left." I go to the bathroom and change. I take a while to come out though. I feel so exposed in his short sleeve t-shirt and short boxers. I feel embarrassed to show him. I have to come out sometime though. I walk back to his room. He has changed out of his wet clothes too. He has put on some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Hey, you look good in my clothes." He says.

"Um thanks." I say still feeling little embarrassed. He then takes my hand and we go to pick out a movie. We pick out a movie I've never seen before, but Eli says it's one of his favorites. He puts the movie in and plops down on his bed. But I'm a little more reluctant.

"Come lay down Clare." He says to me, but he must see the nervous look on my face. "Just because it's my bed doesn't mean I want to do anything sexual on it. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do. It's just a comfortable place to lay and watch a movie."

"Ok" I say and slowly cross over to his bed laying next to him. We lay in silence watching the movie.

The next thing I know is that a man is telling Eli good morning. I wake up and Eli's dad is in the room.

"Oh. Good morning Clare. I didn't know you were staying the night."

"I didn't either." I say. "Wait what time is it?"

"10:30." He says. I jump out of bed and ask Eli for my clothes. He retrieves them from the dryer and hands them to me. I rush for the bathroom and change quickly. I then run out the door while telling Eli that I'm sorry and thanking him for drying my clothes. I really have to get home though. My mom is probably worried abut me.

I get home and of course my mom is waiting for me. "Where were you Clare?" She asks me.

"I told you last night I was going over to Ali's. I must have lost track of time and accidentally fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"Oh really? Because when you didn't come home last night I got worried and decided to call Ali's parents and according to them you weren't there at all last night. Why don't you tell me where you really were?"

"Um… Ok. I was with Eli." I say.

"Eli? Why were you with him? I thought you two broke up?"

"Well we did, but we're back together now."

"So you were out with a boy all night?"

"Yeah, but nothing happened I swear. We just went to his house and I fell asleep during a movie. I'm sorry."

"Ok I believe nothing happened because you're a good girl Clare, but you're still grounded for lying to me about where you were going last night. Now go to your room."

Being grounded sucks, but spending time with Eli was worth it.


End file.
